Sólo quiero estar contigo
by Pende-chan
Summary: Una pequeña pelea hace que Goku le recuerde a Milk cuanto la quiere


_ "Solo quiero estar contigo"_

Era la noche más hermosa que había habido en años, el ambiente estaba cálido y el cielo estaba totalmente lleno de estrellas, estrellas que iluminaban la noche a través de una tenue luz blanca. En medio del bosque, en un hermoso claro, había una pequeña casa. Dentro de ella no se oía ningún tipo de ruido. Excepto en la cocina, donde se escuchaba el ruido de algunos platos al hacer contacto entre si, el agua corriendo y a veces, unos pasos. Chichi estaba totalmente sumida en su labor, ella siempre ponia especial atención a los detalles de la comida, la cena debía estar perfecta para su querido Goku. Pero esta noche todo debía ser más que perfecto. Gohan que estaba en un paseo de si curso, no volvería hasta mañana. Goten, como siempre, se había quedado en casa de Trunks, a este último le habían regalado un nuevo video juego y ellos querían quedarse toda la noche jugando. Y Goku... el debería estar entrenando como siempre... a veces ella odiaba esos arduos entrenamientos que Goku hacía, simplemente no podía entenderlos, ¿por qué entrenar tanto y tan duro si después de la derrota de Majin Bu la tierra estaba en completa paz? Nunca entendería ese deseo tan grande que su marido poseía por ser cada vez más fuerte. Pero... de todos modos, debía agradecer con toda su alma ese amor que tiene su esposo por las peleas, después de todo gracias a eso ella y Goku se habían conocido, y no fue en otro lugar sino en el torneo de Artes marciales donde habían declarado formalmente su compromiso. Tenía que admitirlo, ella era muy afortunada, tenía un maravilloso esposo y dos magníficos hijos, y era muy probable que el mayor de ellos anunciara su compromiso con esa simpática chica llamada Videl. La verdad es que ella podía y debía decir que tenía una familia feliz, quizá un poco extraña de vez en cuando, claro con un sayajin y dos medio sayajin nada podía ser perfectamente normal, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso hace mucho tiempo, y lo había aceptado, aunque le había costado un poco, pero debía hacerlo, después de todo ella era la esposa del sayajin más fuerte del universo y no podía ni quería dejarlo.

Aun le faltaba mucho para que todo estuviese perfecto como ella quería, además ella aun no se había arreglado y debía estar despampanante hoy aunque solo estuviese con Goku, ella sabía que a el le gustaba cuando ella se arreglaba. 

-"Creo que mejor me arreglaré y luego terminaré aquí" 

Diciendo esto subió a su habitación y busco en su armario algún traje especial, algo con lo que se viera estupenda, encontró en el fondo de su armario una caja de color blanco que tenía algo de polvo, al verla sonrió, la saco del armario y la puso sobre la cama, paso su dedo sobre ella y noto lo sucia que estaba, pero no le importo, la abrió, ahí estaba, era el traje que había usado cuando se caso con Goku, su adorado traje de novia, el mismo que su madre había usado cuando se caso con su padre. Lo sacó de la caja y lo extendió sobre la cama, en sus ojos se podía ver lo feliz que estaba. Se quitó el traje que traía puesto y se puso su traje de novia. Se miro en el espejo y trató de abrocharlo, pero el broche estaba roto, no entendía porque, pero luego recordó, se sonrojó, Goku no había sido muy cuidadoso con su vestido su noche de bodas. Esa fue la primera vez que ella se entrego a un hombre. Y en el fondo sabía que era el correcto. Esa noche fue suya en cuerpo y alma, que sentimiento más extraño, ardiente, era como volar, y luego... Gohan, el resultado de una de sus ardientes noches. Ella se había sentido muy feliz al saber que tendría un hijo con su adorado Goku, Goku extrañamente no preguntó nada, solo la abrazo y beso, parecía como si el lo supiera desde el momento en que ocurrió. Ella se miro por ultima vez en el espejo, y se quitó el vestido, sabía que debía arreglarse. Lo dejo sobre la cama, busco en el armario y encontró un vestido azul, largo con un tajo a cada lado que llegaba a la mitad del muslo, se miró en el espejo y sonrío, se veía muy sexy, era bastante apretado, pero cómodo. Se soltó el cabello y cuidadosamente lo cepillo, estaba apunto de tomárselo con su típico moño, pero recordó una palabras pronunciadas por Goku la noche antes del Cell game 

-"Me gusta mucho como te ves con el pelo suelto".  

Al recordar esto, tomo nuevamente su cepillo y se peino el cabello, dejo el cepillo en la mesa, y se sentó en el tocador. Cuidadosamente se aplicó rubor en las mejillas, sombra en los ojos y en los labios un color nuevo que había comprado hace poco. Tomo un perfume, que estaba dentro de una cajita de madera, estaba casi lleno, se notaba que solo lo había usado una o dos veces. La ultima vez que lo hizo, fue para su matrimonio. A Goku le gustaba mucho ese perfume, pero ella no quería usarlo a menos que sea una ocasión muy especial, y esta ciertamente lo era, su padre le había regalado ese perfume cuando había cumplido 18 años. Su padre se lo había regalado a su madre la noche en que ella murió, solo lo había podido usar esa noche para probarlo... 

-"Como me hubiera gustado crecer contigo a mi lado mamá..." ella murmuró.

De pronto escucho que la puerta de la casa se abría y alguien entraba, ella se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de la casa, sabiendo quien era la persona que entraba, fue entonces cuando lo vio. El, al sentir su presencia encendió la luz y al verla vestida de esa manera dijo 

-"¿Porque estas vestida así?" 

Ella se acerco a el y beso sus labios, 

-"muchas felicidades" 

Le murmuro al oído a Goku, el puso cara de * no entiendo *. Ella suspiro, no esperaba esta reacción de el, pensó que el debía recordarlo. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, y con su mando derecha golpeo el rostro de Goku, sabía mejor que nadie que eso a Goku no le dolería, pero sabía que esa actitud haría que su corazón cumpliera la labor que el golpe no podía, que le doliera. El no entendió la actitud de ella, pero aun así no hizo nada, solo se quedo mirándola, ella corrió fuera de la casa, dejándolo solo y sin entender nada. Ella corría por el bosque desesperada, tratando de dejarlo todo atrás como si nunca hubiera pasado. Miles de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lo hacían como si fuera una carrera: "quien llega primero al labio gana". Ella se detuvo, y miro atrás como tratando de buscar su hogar, pero no lo pudo ver, estaba muy oscuro y ella había corrido bastante lejos, calló de rodillas al suelo, y luego apoyo sus manos en su rostro, comenzó a llorar con todas sus ganas. Estuvo unos minutos así, hasta que se recostó en el suelo y cerro los ojos, en unos segundos se quedo dormida en el suave pasto.

El caminó hacía la cocina, debía encontrar una respuesta a la actitud de Chichi, ella nunca actuaba de esa manera, allí encontró todo a medio hacer. Entonces se dirigió a su habitación. Allí encontró la respuesta a su pregunta. Vio el traje de novia sobre la cama y lo tomo en sus brazos, recordó esa noche tan especial que había tenido con Chichi, el acerco el traje a su rostro y sintió el aroma de su Chichi. Ese suave aroma que solo ella tenía. Fue entonces cuando entendió. 

-"Lo siento Chichi, lo olvide... " murmuro el antes de salir de la habitación.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida, de pronto una suave, pero fuerte mano acaricio su rostro, ella con este acto se despertó, fue cuando lo vio a su lado 

-"Feliz aniversario Chichi" 

Diciendo esto le entrego una hermosa rosa silvestre. Ella sonrió y la tomo en sus manos 

-"Auch" 

-"ten cuidado, tiene espinas" dijo el 

-"Muy tarde" 

Dijo ella mirando su mano. En su dedo índice había una pequeña herida hecha por la espina de la rosa. El tomo su mano y saboreo la sangre con su boca. Luego la beso. Sin dejar de besarla de dirigió a la casa usando la tele transportación, aparecieron en su habitación, y el la dejo en la cama. Comenzó a besarla, al principio suavemente, luego con un ardiente deseo...

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación, el la tenía abrazada como tratando de acercarla cada vez más a el, y ella esta tranquila  apoyada en el fuerte pecho de su marido, ambos estaban durmiendo, la tranquilidad se reflejaba en sus rostros. Se podían escuchar los pájaros cantar armónicamente, esa hermosa melodía despertó a Goku, el miro a Chichi que aun dormía en sus brazos, el sonrió, 

-"me gusta como te ves con el pelo suelto, pareces una tierna flor silvestre" 

Ella estaba ordenando la cocina, y esperando que la comida se calentará, el la abrazó por la espalda y beso su cuello 

-"¿Goku podrías ir a buscar a Goten a casa de Bulma?" 

-"¿Cuál es el apuro...?", diciendo esto la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación...


End file.
